Hyo Shin
by Sesiyrus
Summary: Nobunaga Oda's last thoughts and actions on the night of Honnoji. Shounen-Ai, Character Death Nobunaga/Ranmaru


AN/: A short story done in the perspective of Nobunaga, on his last day, spent with Ranmaru.

* * *

The flicker of the candles in the dimly lit room gave an atmosphere of solitude. I continued to run my fingers through the hair of my loyal page. Looking at the boy now, it was clear to any how close we had become over the years. I can remember each and every tender memory watching him grow up. My fingers traced down his neck and I noticed the shiver that ran down his spine. He wasn't just the sweet child from my memories now, but also the closest person to my heart.

My lover.

He was always smiling, and laughing. Like an innocent child he had an air of naive and gentle passion that surrounded him. It drew me in like a moth to a flame, how could I resist such a treasure?

His eyes were only barely open, and I noticed the misty look of glazed over bliss as I slid my fingers past the hem of his robes to stroke pale skin. Caressing down his shoulder, and across his chest. He whined affectionately, and I knew how much he enjoyed my doting on him like this. Often times I withdraw myself, and don't show affection openly, it's easier that way.

For him, and for me.

Ranmaru was a beautiful young man. He often kept his hair up, but when he let it down it hung to his waist. I loved seeing him with his hair down, so feminine, so graceful. He always had compassion for those around him, and was always accepting of other people's flaws. He was the light that surrounded my own darkness. He was adoring, and pleasant.

His scent was like an orchid. I remembered the day I gave him the name 'Ranmaru' having heavy ties to our clan, our crest, and... Myself.

Yes, in many ways I selfishly made Ranmaru revolve around me. I associated all parts of his life with mine and in all ways I made sure we would never have a reason to be separated. Though it was true I kept the nature of our bond off the minds of most of my retainers, I also did little to hide how much he meant to me.

I can tell he doesn't mind as long as I give him moments like this. Touching him all over, giving him the attention he craves. "Ranmaru..." I feel myself uttering the name below my breath, the candles flicker again. "Yes... Lord Nobunaga?" We are the only people in the room, and I feel my desire for him grow. "Come here... My boy..." I whisper, ushering him up to become closer to me.

I wrap my arms around his slender waist, and pull him close atop my chest, staring into his eyes. "You belong to me." I said with finality, pressing my lips against his. Like soft, pink petals, Ranmaru tastes of innocence. I can never get enough of his intoxicating lips, each kiss draws me in, wanting more and more out of him each time.

Touching him was like a dream. A fantasy I got to live. The excitement he shot through my body, and the way he made my heated blood feel, just looking at his angelic face.

I flip us over so that he lays beneath me, and I above him. I give a predatory smile , giving him a telling smirk. He responds by loosening his robe so that it exposes his frail, pale shoulders. I kiss down his neck, past his collar-bone to the edges of his shoulder.

His show of obedience, of submission never fails to seduce me right down to my core. Nothing could make me possibly be more suited to be Ranmaru Mori's lover, and he mine.

"You are beautiful..." I whisper to him, admiring his beauty. Each inch of Ranmaru Mori was a masterpiece. One that deserved my praise and attention.

"Lord Nobunaga..." I hear him breath out in a throaty whisper.

I stop when I hear an uproar coming from outside. I pull myself up and look towards where it's coming from, from outside the castle. Ranmaru is up and pulling his clothes back on.

"My lord... I will go and see what the problem is." He is getting dressed for battle in an instant. I watch him silently, a complicated feeling in my chest. I stop him before he leaves, and trace my finger down his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. A fear crosses me that I may never look into those intense, passionate eyes ever again.

"Ranmaru..." I said quietly, Ranmaru gave me a small smile and nodded his head. I let him go, and he left the room. I wait patiently, though by the sound outside it isn't hard to grasp what's going on. Ranmaru rushed back into the room, "My Lord... Mitsuhide has... Betrayed us..." He said with a lost sounding voice.

"...So it goes..." I got up and suited myself for battle, I would meet with Mitsuhide. I followed Ranmaru outside, where I could see my small body guard unit being destroyed. "I will NOT let them pass..." Ranmaru growled and I watched him ran out into the battle.

I felt conflicted, I wanted to pull him back. Living meant nothing without Ranmaru Mori at my side, surely if this was the day he dies it was also my own. Silently I draw my sword, and cut down all those that oppose me.

Every free moment I have is spent watching Ranmaru. Ranmaru is my bodyguard and yet if harm were to ever come to him, I'd find myself standing in it's way. Surely I only kept him as a bodyguard as an excuse. An excuse to have him with me at all times. It was the perfect excuse.

What Ranmaru Mori really was to me though...

I felt my heart constrict when I saw him get wounded, I stopped the deadlock I was in and rushed to him immediately. "Ranmaru..." Though he didn't answer. He was staring at the man who had wounded him. Ranmaru was in a world all his own, caught in a moment where he was prepared to die for my sake.

Ranmaru... Are you really in a state of mind that tells you we have a chance at all? Are you truly going to fight each man here to save me?

I cut down an attacker running towards me, and reflect on those thoughts. This is a hopeless situation. We are so vastly outnumbered that it is sickening. We were caught off guard so swiftly, we stood no chance in this endeavor. This was the end.

I nodded, and I wasn't going to spend it out here, watching Ranmaru die. Ranmaru had cleared away nearly all of the present pursuers, but I knew Mitsuhide would be sending in a second wave. Or it was already on it's way.

"Ranmaru..." I pull him to my chest, luring him out of his blood-lusting frenzy. "My lord...?" He asked me hazily. "Come back inside..." I said softly, urging him to follow me.

"B...But Mitsuhide will..." He began, I put my finger on his lips to silence him, I felt the wound on his stomach. It was deep, he was going to die from it eventually. "Come..." I whispered, pulling him back up the steps and into the room we had previously been in.

"My lord I... I'm sorry... I couldn't make a difference..." He said softly.

"Ranmaru... "

I pull him into a deep kiss, will this be our last embrace.

"Set fire to the castle..." I tell him, resigned to our fate. If Ranmaru would die, then I will follow. We stood no chance in winning against these odds.

"Please... Lord Nobunaga you can still escape... You can join with Hideyoshi and form a counter-attack, I will hold them off! I swear it! I may not be able to kill Mitsuhide, but they won't catch you!" Ranmaru pleaded with tears welling up in his eyes.

I laughed softly, holding him close to my chest. "I can't do that Ranmaru... I could never do that. Set fire to the castle... They won't claim my head."

Ranmaru reluctantly set fire to the Castle when he locked eyes with me again, I could feel the deep sorrow he felt. I beckoned him over to me, and he came closer. The fire was spreading all around us.

"Ranmaru..." I closed my eyes, holding him against me. "Lord Nobunaga... I..." He was loosely holding his wounded side, I placed my hand over the wound and gave him a reassuring smile. "When it's all over... What we had will be remembered. We will follow each other into the afterlife... So don't feel like this is our end..." I meant the words I spoke to him.

I had no intentions of never seeing Ranmaru's smiling face again.

I held him close as the room began to collapse around us. Blood dripping from his wound onto our clothes, and to the floor, until a small puddle had formed. I clumsily pulled the ornament holding his hair up out, and his hair fell down around him.

"Ranmaru..." He was beginning to feel cold despite the wicked heat raising in the room, and I knew he must be close. I only hoped I would be as well.

I wanted to be sure I was going to die with him, I pulled a small knife from my robe. Ranmaru had closed his eyes, and was leaning against my chest. I could feel each and every small breath he took. I plunged the dagger into my stomach, waiting and watching Ranmaru die was far more painful.

"Ranmaru...?" I tried to call out to him, but with a heart wrenching silence, he didn't answer me. I tangled my hands into his hair and held his small frame against mine tightly.

When the castle finally collapsed, and we were engulfed in a sea of flames, all I could think of was the love I shared with Ranmaru Mori. Finally we wouldn't be separated, I had thought as I felt the white hot pain overtake me. These last few seconds without him, had been slow, torturous moments.

I'd never feel without him ever again.

I have no regrets. None at all.


End file.
